Health clubs may have many types of known exercise equipment, such as treadmills, stationary bikes, rowing machines, stair climbers, and weight machines. The known types of exercise equipment may include options to select different modes of exercise or different levels of difficulty, and may provide a particular user with information, such as the duration of exercise. Other users of the known types of exercise equipment also may select different modes of exercise or different levels of difficulty and may obtain substantially similar information as the particular user, such as the duration of exercise.
The particular user may manage their fitness plan as part of their exercise regime by recording their exercise. Nevertheless, the known fitness equipment requires the particular user to manually enter their exercise plans and daily records, such as on a paper, in a notebook, or in a computer in order to monitor their progress.